Un secret, qui pourrait tout changer
by SPNfolles
Summary: Sam et Dean sont sur une chasse on ne peut plus simple. Mais rien n'est jamais simple avec nos deux frères. Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'un des deux garde un secret depuis sont plus jeune age ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

L'histoire débute lors d'une chasse parfaitement banale. Sam et Dean se trouvent en Virginie et se présentent comme deux agents fédéraux : les agents Benson et Fuller. L'affaire concerne différents enlèvements qui ont tournés en meurtres. Après avoir eu le dossier auprès de la police, Sam et Dean commencent leur enquête. Ils commencent par la visite de la maison de la dernière personne disparue.

T'as trouvé quelque chose ?, demanda Sam.

Oui viens voir par-là !

En rejoignant son frère, le cadet sent une odeur étrange, puis il remarque les traces de poudre jaune sur le rebord de la fenêtre : du soufre. Un démon était en ville et nos deux frères devaient le trouver et vite, avant qu'il n'y ait encore plus de victimes ou avant que cette créature ne disparaisse.

Comme à leur habitude, Sam et Dean avaient passé des heures dans leurs recherches. Cela avait porté ses fruits… Ils savaient exactement où chercher le démon.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Disparition

**Chapitre 1 : Disparition**

La piste avait mené les frères Winchester dans un vieil entrepôt, abandonné bien sûr. Dean entra le premier suivi de très près par son jeune frère. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle vide et en profitèrent pour dessiner un piège à démons de très grande taille en plein milieu.

Merde… Sam, j'ai oublié le couteau de Ruby. Tu peux aller le chercher au cas où on n'a pas le temps pour l'exorcisme ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sam un peu surpris.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Dean d'oublier des choses… Quand Sam récupéra le couteau, il entendit un grand bruit… Le démon était là et son frère était seul… Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre Dean. Ce que le jeune chasseur vit en entrant le désola au plus haut point… La grande pièce avait été ravagée… Les armoires qui étaient contre les murs avaient volé à travers la salle, le piège avait été ouvert, et … Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux… La veste de Dean déchirée et tâchée de sang… par terre… près de la fenêtre… En s'approchant, le plus jeune des Winchester vit du sang sur la vitre, elle aussi brisée.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quand Dean reprit conscience, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Il faisait sombre et la pièce était humide, probablement une cave. Son épaule le faisait horriblement souffrir… Sa jambe saignait encore ainsi que son arcade. Même lui admettait qu'il avait besoin de soins… Et il se souvint… Le démon était arrivé avant que Sam ne revienne. Il avait essayé de le maitriser aussi longtemps que possible. Mais seul, Dean ne faisait pas le poids et son adversaire avait repris le dessus.

Le plus âgé des frères Winchester n'avait à présent de cesse que de se demander ce qui était arrivé à son cadet… Est-ce qu'il s'était enfuit ? Est-ce qu'il était ici avec lui ? Est-ce que le démon l'avait blessé ? Ou pire ? Dean refusait simplement de penser à cette éventualité. Aucune de ces sales créatures maléfiques ne viendrait à bout de son petit frère ! C'était impossible.

Sam ? Sammy t'es là ?

Mais la seule réponse que Dean reçut fut son propre écho dû au vide de la pièce. Soudain, on entendit le cliquetis de la serrure qui se déverrouillait. Quelqu'un serait venu au secours du jeune homme ? Ou serait-ce une nouvelle victime que Dean n'avait pas pu protéger de cet enlèvement ? Ce fût malheureusement la seconde option qui se vérifia. Quand la porte se referma, Dean appela doucement son nouveau compagnon d'infortune.

Qui est là ? entendit-il en retour. Mais c'était en réalité une femme qui lui répondit.

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais nous sortir de là. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Dean ? C'est Lisbeth…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Désespoir

**Chapitre 2 : désespoir**

Lisbeth… Dean connaissait ce nom. Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir où et quand, il était sûr que ce prénom lui était familier. Il essayait de plonger au plus profond de sa mémoire pour savoir pourquoi ce nom, ce simple nom, lui parlait autant.

**XxXx Flash-back xXxX**

-Dean ? Tu viens souffler tes bougies ?

Lisbeth était la babysitter que John avait employée quand Dean n'avait que 5 ans et qu'il était trop jeune pour s'occuper de Sam, alors âgé de seulement 1 an.

-Allez ! Il faut faire un vœu !

-Je veux te voir encore quand je serais grand ! avait répondu le petit garçon.

**XxXx Fin du flash-back xXxX**

-Lizzie ! Ma nounou préférée ! se souvient le jeune homme d'aujourd'hui 29 ans.

-Contente que tu te souviennes encore de moi. Ça fait presque 25 ans maintenant depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

La femme s'approcha et de la faible lumière émise par son téléphone (qui évidemment ne captait aucun réseau), elle put voir le visage de son ancien protégé, couvert de sang… Elle fût horrifiée de cette vision et Dean dût lui expliquer de quoi retournait la situation…

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam commençait à perdre espoir… Ca faisait des heures que son frère avait disparu. Il avait déjà fouillé les moindres recoins de l'entrepôt à la recherche d'indices. Jusque-là, il n'avait absolument rien… Il avait besoin d'aide. Sam sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seule vraie personne de confiance qu'il connaissait.

-Allô Bobby ?

-Sam ! Ça fait un bail ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-C'est Dean… Il a disparu… On chassait un démon et je pense que c'est lui qui l'a enlevé.

-Viens chez moi, on pourra trouver une solution. On le récupèrera. Je te le promets.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam arriva chez Bobby le lendemain. Il avait conduit toute la nuit et une grande partie de la matinée. Mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Dean, peu importe le prix que ça coûterait.

Les deux chasseurs ne perdirent pas une seconde et commencèrent à faire des recherches dans tous les livres pour savoir comment retrouver la trace de Dean ou du démon. Mais cela se présentait plus mal que prévu… Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils devaient chercher.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lisbeth n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Des démons. Des vampires. Des wendigos. Et tellement d'autres choses… Et ce petit garçon qu'elle gardait se retrouve au milieu de tout ça…

-Et Sam s'y connait aussi pas mal. Il sait que le démon m'a capturé. Il va venir nous chercher.

Sam vient ? Non c'est trop tôt… Elle n'avait pas le temps de mettre son plan en route…

* * *

Voilà ce deuxième chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous aimez. Je sais que mes chapitres sont très courts mais je vais essayer soit de les rallonger soit de poster très souvent.

Et puis une petite review ça ferait plaisir pour que vous me donniez votre avis :p


	4. Chapitre 3 : Recherches et Souvenirs

Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui me suivent et surtout à Ange Noir des Tenebres pour ses conseils, j'espère que le chapitre sera mieux que les précédents ^^

Bon assez blablater voilà le chapitre :p

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Recherches et Souvenirs**

Sam avait passé la journée plongé dans des livres avec Bobby. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire… Il avait écouté Sam déblatérer sur le fait qu'il aurait dû être là pour protéger son frère… Qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais si quelque chose lui arrivait… Que tout était sa faute… Il aimerait lui dire de la boucler une bonne fois pour toute ! Oh oui ça il aimerait le faire ! Mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Et il savait très bien que ça ne changerait rien. Sam serait toujours inquiet pour Dean tant que ce dernier ne serait pas en face de lui et bien portant.

Plus Sam lisait d'informations sur les démons, moins il pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire qui puisse arriver à son grand frère. Il n'arrivait même plus qu'à déchiffrer certains passages. Des morceaux de phrases lui sautaient aux yeux : « torture interminable » « mort douloureuse » « rares survivants »…

-Ça suffit ! hurla le jeune homme tout à coup.

Bobby s'attendait à absolument tout sauf à ça venant d'une personne de nature si calme. Sam comprit sa surprise et commença à s'expliquer.

-Tous ces bouquins ne servent à rien… Tout ce qu'ils racontent c'est que Dean est probablement déjà mort ou que le temps qu'on le retrouve il le sera… Je refuse de rester là à perdre mon temps alors que mon frère est Dieu-sait-où dans un état que personne n'envierait…

-Sam ! Calmes-toi ! Maintenant ! On fait tout ce qu'on peut ok ? On peut soit continuer de lire ces foutus bouquins soit s'assoir en se tournant les pouces et attendre un miracle. Fais ton choix ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais continuer les recherches. Je continuerais de chercher Dean avec ou sans toi.

Sam ne savait plus quoi répondre à ça… Bien sûr qu'il continuerait de chercher Dean, la question ne se posait même pas. Mais il avait peur… Peur de trouver Dean mort… Il refusait même d'y penser, bien qu'il sache que cette possibilité serait toujours là.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Pendant ce temps, Dean et Lisbeth étaient toujours enfermés. Le temps passait de plus en plus lentement pour Dean qui ne supportait plus ne pas savoir ni où il était ni où était Sam. Il décida de passer le temps en prenant des nouvelles sur sa « colocataire ». Ils parlèrent longtemps mais Dean ne suivait qu'à moitié ce que Lisbeth disait. Sa voix lui rappelait néanmoins son enfance. Alors Dean commença à dériver vers de vieux souvenirs.

**XxXx Flash-back xXxX**

-Il est l'heure d'aller au lit Dean.

-Lizzie je peux avoir une histoire comme hier ?, le petit garçon aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas aller dormir.

-Mais hier c'était ton anniversaire, contra gentiment la baby-sitter.

-S'il te plait !

-D'accord mais pas longtemps.

Après avoir installé l'enfant dans son lit, Lisbeth s'assit sur le bord et commença son conte.

-Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui venait de fêter ses 20 ans. Tout lui souriait, elle était belle, intelligente, et un magnifique avenir était devant elle.

-C'est toi la fille ?

-Si tu veux oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais le jour de son 20ème anniversaire, ses parents lui révélèrent un terrible secret : elle n'était pas comme toutes les filles de son âge, à partir de ce jour, elle ne vieillirait plus. Et ce, pour toujours.

-C'est trop bien. C'est vrai ?

-Non ce n'est qu'une histoire Dean. Mais la suite de l'histoire est pour demain. Fais de beaux rêves Dean.

-Bonne nuit Lizzie.

En sortant de la chambre, elle pensa : « si seulement un jour il savait que cette histoire n'en est pas une… ».

**XxXx Fin du flash-back xXxX**

Dean cherchait, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour entendu la fin de cette histoire.

-Dean tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva soudain Lisbeth, ce qui sortit Dean de ses pensées.

-Non désolé Lizzie. J'étais ailleurs ? Je repensais à une histoire que tu m'as racontée quand j'étais gamin. Mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver la fin…

-C'était quoi ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Ca parlait d'une fille, qui, après ses 20 ans ne pourrait plus vieillir.

-Celle-là elle ne l'avait pas vu venir… Elle ne pensait pas qu'il se souviendrait de cette histoire après tant d'années. Il fallait qu'elle improvise, et vite !

-Non désolée, je ne connais pas la fin. J'inventais au fur et à mesure alors je l'ai sûrement jamais dite à personne, dit-elle peut sûre d'elle.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impression ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour vos réactions.

A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre =)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Des enfants pas comme

**Chapitre 4 : Des enfants pas comme les autres**

**XxXx Flash-back xXxX**

La grande fête qui avait été organisée pour l'anniversaire de Lisbeth se terminait enfin. Elle allait pouvoir se reposer après avoir pleinement profité du premier jour de ses 20ans.

-Lis' ? Tu peux venir un instant ?

C'était sa mère qui l'appelait. Elle s'approcha vers le salon où ses deux parents l'attendaient, assis sur le sofa… et silencieux. Mais elle, elle restait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et tout autant silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle sentait tellement de tension dans l'air. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

-Assied-toi s'il te plait.

La voix de la femme était très dure. Lisbeth commençait à avoir peur. Pourquoi sa propre mère était aussi distante à cet instant alors qu'il y à peine quelques heures elle célébrait joyeusement l'anniversaire de sa fille. Lisbeth obéit néanmoins et s'installa en face de son père.

-Il faut qu'on te parle, dit-il voyant qu'aucune ne prenait la parole.

Sa femme prit le relais, se sentant plus concernée par le problème.

-Tu te souviens de l'histoire que je te racontais quand tu étais enfant ? Celle à propos de la jeune fille pas comme les autres ? Qui ne vieillirait plus.

-Oui bien sûr. Tu me la racontais tout le temps. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

-Tu vas comprendre, reprit sa mère. Cette histoire n'était pas entièrement fictive. Elle raconte ton histoire… Quand tu étais tout bébé, on t'a trouvée. Tes parents t'avaient laissée dans la rue, probablement effrayés à l'idée de devoir élever une enfant comme toi. Il y avait une lettre coincée dans la couverture dans laquelle tu étais enveloppée. Nous l'avons lue et pour être franche on s'est demandé comment ils pouvaient écrire une chose pareille. Mais après quelques recherches il s'est avéré que tout ce qui était écrit était vrai. Absolument tout.

La jeune fille était complètement perdue. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait été adoptée. Que ses parents biologiques l'avaient abandonnée. Et en plus de ça il y avait une histoire autour d'elle ? Comme quoi elle ne vieillirait plus ?

-On a gardé la lettre tout ce temps pour que tu la lises quand le temps serait venu. Et on pense qu'il est important que tu saches tout à propos de toi. Elle a été écrite le jour de ta naissance.

C'était son père qui avait dit cette dernière phrase. La mère de Lisbeth paraissait mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle prit la lettre qui était tendue vers elle et commença à la lire :

«Le 24 janvier 1909

Vous qui lirez cette lettre, sachez d'abord que cette enfant est la plus extraordinaire au monde. Dans le sens littéral du terme. Quand viendra l'âge de ses 20ans, le temps cessera d'agir sur elle. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle grandisse en sachant qu'elle n'est pas comme tous les enfants qu'elle fréquentera. Cependant nous aimerions qu'elle l'apprenne en douceur, tranquillement tout au long de sa vie en lui laissant de petits indices qui pourraient la mener jusqu'à cette conclusion. Ce qu'elle est porte un nom : elle est un makansha. La deuxième feuille de l'enveloppe lui est destinée. »

Lisbeth prit la deuxième feuille et commença à lire, tremblante de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir d'autre.

« Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que tu as appris qui tu es vraiment. Tout d'abord nous tenons, ton père et moi, à te rassurer les makansha ne sont pas des monstres à part entière. Nous sommes les descendants d'une grande lignée venant d'un dieu, le dieu makan. De son temps, les rituels en son honneur permettaient de rallonger quelque peu la vie des gens. Le premier makansha vient d'un adorateur de ce dieu. Il avait tellement prié makan, qu'il en est devenu immortel. Et cela s'est transmis sur les générations suivantes. Pour le punir, le dieu makan lui jeta une malédiction : tous les 50 ans, il devrait faire un nouveau rituel en son honneur, au risque de mourir très vite. C'est cette malédiction qui pèse aujourd'hui sur tes épaules. Nous allons t'expliquer en quoi consiste le rituel et ce sera ton choix de l'accomplir ou non.

Tous les 50 ans tu trouveras un enfant très spécial. Un enfant dont tu te rapprocheras. Un enfant qui choisira de se rapprocher de toi. Et cet enfant détiendra ton immortalité. Mais il devra choisir de te la donner. Tu ne pourras l'obtenir uniquement s'il sait exactement qui tu es. Cet enfant grandira et deviendra comme toi.

Pour résumer, tu trouves un enfant (tu sauras instinctivement s'il est celui qu'il te faut), tu te rapproches de lui, tu lui révèles qui tu es et il te donne ton immortalité. Et tu le retrouve le jour de ses 30 ans pour en faire l'un des nôtres. »

Lisbeth n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Elle était maudite par un dieu dont elle n'avait même jamais entendu parler… Et en plus elle devait accomplir je-ne-sais-quel rituel pour rester vivante. Comment était-ce possible ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai…

**XxXx Fin du flash-back xXxX**

Dean entendait Lisbeth s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle revoyait dans ses rêves. Le jour où elle a su à propos de qui elle était vraiment. Elle se réveilla difficilement et un peu perdue.

-Doucement je suis là Lizzie. Tu faisais un mauvais rêve.

Dean continuait de parler calmement pour la rassurer. Et tout à coup elle demanda :

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le 3 janvier pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Juste parce que je suis perdue… Combien de temps tu crois qu'on va encore rester ici ?

-Je ne sais pas mais Sam nous sortira de là. Je te le promets.

Il fallait que Sam patiente encore un jour avant de les retrouver. Il ne lui fallait plus qu'un jour pour que Dean ait 30 ans, plus qu'un jour pour qu'elle finisse le rituel. Plus qu'un jour pour qu'il soit comme elle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

-Sam ! Réveille-toi ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Sam n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Il était épuisé mais quand Bobby dit qu'il avait quelque chose, il se réveilla aussitôt, près à traverser le monde s'il le fallait.

-Vas-y Bobby je t'écoute.

-Dans ce livre j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à localiser assez précisément Dean, peu importe où il se trouve. C'est un sort : j'ai besoin de ton sang et le reste je l'ai déjà. On pourrait le faire avec mon sang mais comme tu es de sa famille, ça fonctionnera mieux et ce sera plus précis.

Sam écoutait attentivement et lisait avec attention les nombreuses étapes du sort qui lui permettrait de retrouver son frère. Même s'il devait mettre des années pour accomplir ce sort, il le ferait. Il devait le faire à minuit ce qui lui donnait un peu moins d'une heure pour rassembler tout ce dont il avait besoin.

La liste d'ingrédients à rassembler était assez courte et plutôt facile à trouve : de la sauge, de l'amarante, des orties et de l'hysope. Le choix des plantes pour le sort n'étonna pas Sam le moins du monde car il s'agissait de quatre plantes considérées comme sacrées. Il fallait également un chapelet pour bénir le mélange des plantes. Ensuite Sam ajoutait quelques gouttes de son sang. En le versant sur une carte, la magie s'activerait et révèlerait où se trouve Dean depuis maintenant 3 jours.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tout était enfin prêt. Ils avaient la carte, ils avaient le mélange. Il ne restait plus qu'à ajouter le sang. Sam entendit l'horloge sonné minuit. Il prit un couteau et s'ouvrit la paume de la main au-dessus du mélange de plantes. Il versa le tout sur la carte qui s'enflamma aussitôt. Ne laissant intact qu'une petite partie entourant la ville de Mayflower dans l'Arkansas.

-Ton frère se trouve là c'est certain.

-Merci Bobby je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi. Si je pars maintenant je pourrais y arriver demain dans la journée.

Les deux chasseurs se dirent au revoir et Sam partit lui promettant de le tenir informé de l'état de Dean après cette épreuve. Le trajet serait long jusqu'en Arkansas… Sam ne cesserait de penser à son frère qu'il pourrait enfin récupérer.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lisbeth ne cessait de regarder son téléphone… Encore et encore… Elle attendait. Elle attendait le bon moment. Elle attendait que vienne le 4 janvier. Le jour du 30ème anniversaire de Dean. Elle pourrait finir son rituel. Ça devait se finir !

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce 4ème chapitre ! Vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai essayé de faire plus long...

Des remarques ? ^^

Et encore à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	6. Chapitre 5 : Changement

**Chapitre 5 : Changement**

**XxXx Flash-back xXxX**

Lisbeth venait d'arriver dans la chambre des Winchester. Leur père et eux allaient bientôt quitter la ville. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour obtenir ce dont elle avait tant besoin. Son immortalité. Et c'était le petit Dean qui la détenait sans même en avoir conscience. Elle toqua à la porte et comme d'habitude, c'était Dean qui venait lui ouvrir.

-Lizzie !

-Coucou Dean !

Elle était toujours comme ça avec lui : un ange. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse la plus grande confiance pour qu'elle atteigne son but. Mais elle devait se dépêcher.

-Dean ? On peut parler tous les deux ?

-D'accord.

-Je vais te poser une question d'abord. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui bien sûr. Si t'étais pas une personne bien mon père nous laisserait pas avec toi.

-D'accord ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça. C'est assez compliqué mais tu possèdes quelque chose que j'ai besoin. Tu comprends ?

-C'est quoi que j'ai ?

-Tu as la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Et il faudrait que tu me le donnes… Mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire…

-Mais c'est quoi ?

-On pourrait dire que c'est ma vie. Et si tu es d'accord pour me le donner, je pourrais te revoir dans quelques années. Même si tu es parti je te retrouverais.

-Oui je veux te revoir ! Je suis d'accord pour te donner ce que tu veux.

A cet instant précis, Dean perdit connaissance et Lisbeth fût désorientée. Comme si elle ne savait ni qui elle était ou ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais ça ne dura qu'un instant. Et elle sût qu'elle avait réussi. Dean lui avait donné son immortalité. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Et ce ne pourrait être fait que lorsque Dean serait adulte.

**XxXx Fin du flash-back xXxX**

-Dean ? Joyeux anniversaire. Enfin autant joyeux que possible vu les circonstances.

-Merci. Enfin je crois.

Lisbeth s'approcha doucement de Dean et le prit dans ses bras. Lui rendant son étreinte les lèvres du jeune homme se rapprochèrent de celle de la makansha. Leurs embrassades se faisaient de plus en plus passionnées quand Lisbeth se recula.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'étonna Dean.

-Rien ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de sa victime et le plaqua au sol de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Elle attrapa le petit canif qu'elle cachait dans son jean et s'entailla le poignet pour faire boire son sang à Dean. Celui-ci était complètement déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Lisbeth l'attaquait pour lui faire boire son sang ? Il ne comprenait plus.

-Kayla ?, appela-t-elle. Tu peux rallumer le sous-sol ?

Les lumières s'éclairèrent d'un coup. Permettant à Dean de découvrir le visage inchangé de son ancienne nourrice après 25ans. Pris de panique il l'attaque mais elle le contrôlait sans aucune difficulté. Et elle lui expliqua. Ce qu'elle était. Son histoire. La promesse qu'il lui a inconsciemment faite quand il était enfant. Et ce qu'il était à présent. Il était comme elle. Un makansha.

Elle voyait très bien que Dean la prenait pour une folle. Son air d'habitude tellement détendu, qui nous donne l'impression que Dean va sortir une blague, était maintenant très sérieux. Inquiet.

-Dean ! Tu dois me croire ! Je te dis la stricte vérité. J'ai eu du mal à y croire moi aussi quand je l'ai appris. Mais c'est vrai… Je n'ai pas vieillit depuis mes 20 ans en 1929. Le 4 janvier pour être précise. C'est pour ça que ça devait être toi. L'enfant devait avoir le même anniversaire que moi.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? Je te servais à quoi ?

-C'est le premier rituel que j'accomplis alors je ne suis pas encore une experte en la matière… Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué et ce que j'ai compris, tu détenais mon immortalité et je devais me rapprocher de toi pour que tu me la remettes. Souviens-toi une fois on en avait parlé, et c'est cette fois-là que tu m'avais dit que tu étais d'accord pour me la donner. Même si je pense qu'à cette époque tu étais trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce que tu faisais…

-Et maintenant ? C'est quoi mon rôle ?

-Je devais te transformer en l'un des nôtres pour terminer le rituel. Tu es comme moi. Et dans exactement 50 ans tu devras faire la même chose, trouver un enfant, prendre ton immortalité, et le transformer le jour de ses 30 ans.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu mourras.

Elle se rapprocha de Dean, qui ne bougeait pas, et posa la main sur son visage. Puis, posant sa propre main sur celle de Lisbeth, il se rapprocha de cette dernière et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrassé une femme. Non pas passionnément mais amoureusement. Il se sentait attiré par elle. Il _voulait _être avec elle. C'en était presque magique. Grâce à cette sensation nouvelle, à cette possible relation, Dean acceptait son sort. Il se disait qu'être un makansha ne serait peut-être pas si mal.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Après avoir conduit pendant des heures sans interruption, et en étant plus qu'épuisé par ce voyage, Sam arrivait enfin à Mayflower. Il avait encore beaucoup de recherches à faire mais être ici, c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Il savait déjà par où commencer. Dans la logique on retenait les personnes kidnappées dans des endroits abandonnés, éloignés de tout. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver le maximum de ces endroits dans la région. Il alla au tout petit office du tourisme local pour savoir où il pouvait en trouver.

Il commença par les plus proches en s'éloignant petit à petit. Il avait en tout six établissements à visiter et retrouver son frère. Les quatre premiers n'avaient rien donné et Sam était maintenant devant la porte de la cinquième maison abandonnée de la ville.

Abandonnée ? Il y avait une voiture devant la bâtisse. Quelqu'un était là… Il sortit de l'Impala et prit des armes dans le coffre. Il se dirigea ensuite lentement vers l'intérieur, se préparant au pire et à la moindre attaque.

La maison semblait calme. Et surtout incroyablement silencieuse. Sam avançait, de pièce en pièce. C'est cet instant que choisi Kayla pour se jeter sur Sam et l'attaquer par derrière. Mais ce dernier avait d'excellents réflexes et pu se dégager de son emprise. Il prit le dessus de l'attaque et posa le couteau magique contre la gorge de sa victime.

-Où est mon frère ?

-Tu ne le trouveras jamais, répondit Kayla en rigolant.

-Où. Est. Mon. Frère ! répéta-t-il appuyant un peu plus la lame contre la peau fine du démon.

-Tues moi ! Je ne te dirais jamais ce que tu attends !

Sam n'eut pas besoin qu'elle répète pour obéir et achever la créature aux yeux noirs. Il vérifia qu'elle était bien morte pour se relever et se remettre à la recherche de Dean. Il restait néanmoins vigilant et surveillait le premier risque d'attaque.

Il arriva devant une porte qui avait été verrouillée par un simple cadenas, mais c'était suffisant pour empêcher un humain de sortir de la pièce en question. Sam était sûr que son frère était retenu ici. Il réussit à crocheter la serrure du cadenas qui cédât après seulement quelques secondes.

-DEAN !

Sam ne pouvait pas y croire… Il s'inquiétait pour son frère depuis des jours, culpabilisait de sa disparition… Et Dean était tranquillement là avec une fille !

-Sammy ! C'est bon de te revoir frangin !

-Ouais je m'inquiétais pour toi. Mais apparemment c'était pas la peine ?

-Je vais bien rassure toi.

-Je vois ça. Tu profites bien nan ?

-Euh… Je te présente Lisbeth. Elle aussi a été capturée par le démon qu'on chassait.

Intérieurement, Dean priait pour que Sam n'ait aucun souvenir de sa nouvelle… petite amie ? C'était possible que Dean soit dans une relation presque normale avec une femme ? En tout cas Sam ne devait rien savoir…

-Enchanté je suis Sam le petit frère de Dean.

Donc Sam ne se rappelait pas d'avoir connu Lisbeth. Et donc il ne remarquerait pas qu'elle n'a absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Sam n'accepterait jamais qu'il ait changé…

-Venez on s'en va. On peut ramener Lisbeth chez elle si elle veut ? proposa Sam.

-Euh… D'accord.

Elle était très mal à l'aise, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné la situation.

-Tu nous laisse quelques instants Sammy ? On arrive.

Ça ne l'enchantait pas mais Sam s'éloigna… Il voyait bien que Dean voulait être seul avec Lisbeth. Il s'étonnait même que son frère se laisse embarquer avec une fille qui pourrait croire à une relation sérieuse avec lui.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Dean s'inquiétait réellement à propos du futur.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Sam n'acceptera jamais s'il apprend que je suis un…

-Makansha ? Ne lui dis rien alors. Vous ne resterez pas ensemble toute sa vie… Tu dois peut-être faire en sorte que vous vous éloignez plus vite ? Il ne doit pas remarquer que tu ne vieillis pas. Je serais là pour t'aider. Appelles-moi n'importe quand et si tu as besoin on pourra se voir, d'accord ? Et tu sais… j'ai compris pourquoi ça devait être toi…

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais avoir une vraie relation. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais m'attacher…, puis après une hésitation elle ajouta, On devrait retourner avec ton frère, il va s'énerver si on met trop longtemps à revenir.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de terminé. Alors ? Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ;)


	7. Chapitre 6 : Une Transformation

**Chapitre 6 : Une transformation surprenante**

_Ce chapitre reprend certains passages d'un épisode (5x05 Fallen Idols) que j'ai modifié afin qu'ils s'accordent avec ma fic._

Comme à son habitude, ce fût Dean qui prit le volant mais le trajet était très calme. Personne ne parlait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais Dean avait peur à cet instant. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait quitter son frère pour rejoindre Lisbeth. Oui il l'aimait, ça il en était sûr, mais son frère était son petit protégé. La seule personne qui passe par-dessus sa propre vie. Alors l'abandonner comme ça du jour au lendemain ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. Heureusement ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait à faire ça. Ils déposèrent Lisbeth pour à un arrêt de bus afin qu'elle rentre chez elle en Virginie et nos deux chasseurs prirent la route en direction de Sioux Falls.

En arrivant chez Bobby, Dean prétendit avoir besoin de repos et s'isola dans une des chambres à l'étage. Bien sûr aucun des deux hommes présent ne releva en face de celui-ci, mais ils n'en pensèrent pas moins. Ce n'était pas du genre de Dean de rester à l'écart comme ça. Quand il le faisait, c'était que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Même si Sam avait bien remarqué que Dean avait été distant pendant tout le trajet, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'il avait été comme ça; c'était quand il était revenu de l'Enfer. Dean n'avait plus été le même depuis.

Et les jours passaient. Et Dean ne revenait toujours pas sur ce qui s'était passé avec Lisbeth dans cette cave. Ils étaient maintenant sur une toute nouvelle affaire et Sam essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme, de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il devait se concentrer sur leur chasse parce qu'il avait peur que son frère soit trop distrait pour être parfaitement efficace.

Cette affaire concernait Leshii, un dieu païen pour les bonnes récoltes et la protection. Et ils savaient aussi comment le tuer : en le décapitant avec une hache. Et c'était ce soir que ce job serait terminé. D'après ce qu'ils avaient appris, ce dieu se cachait dans un musée de statue de cire. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, ils se firent attaquer par… Paris Hilton ! Ils n'en revenaient pas leurs yeux. Mais ce fût cette dernière qui prit le dessus et mis nos deux chasseurs au tapis, inconscients.

Sam n'était toujours pas réveillé quand Dean repris conscience.

- Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que je commencerais mon repas alors que vous seriez encore… endormis. Tu sais, il y a longtemps les gens faisaient la queue pour être à votre place. Aujourd'hui…

Dean l'écoutait dans son monologue. Son inconscient de chasseur lui ordonnait de trouver le moyen de se libérer pour tuer cette créature, mais d'un autre côté, cette « créature » était un dieu. Tout comme Makan était le dieu qui lui permettait de vivre pour toujours. Il se détacha néanmoins mais ne put faire un pas. Leshii l'attrapa par le col et le souleva, comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Elle huma son odeur et fût surprise de ce qu'elle découvrit.

- Un makansha… Ça doit faire des siècles que je n'en ai plus vu… Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à moi. Je suis un dieu. Et pour toi la chose la plus importante est notre survie. Enfin bien sûr après celle de ta partenaire.

Dean ignorait que son frère s'était réveillé. Ce dernier avait entendu une partie du monologue. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère ne pouvait pas tuer de dieu. Et qui était cette partenaire ? Le seul partenaire qu'il lui connaissait, c'était lui-même. Le seul et unique partenaire de Dean serait toujours Sam. Pendant qu'il pensait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sam tirait sur les cordes qui le retenaient. Il réussit à les détacher et, faisant aussi vite qu'il le put, il prit la hache et décapita Leshii.

Dean était sous le choc… Un dieu venait d'être tué. Juste sous ses yeux. Son instinct lui dictait de venger ce meurtre. Mais c'était son petit frère. Deux idées parfaitement contraires se battaient dans sa tête… L'une disait de tuer Sam, l'autre disait de partir et faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Mais ce fût le chasseur en lui qui prit le dessus. Ils retournèrent à leur point de chute habituel : chez Bobby. La route ayant été très longue, les deux frères partirent directement se coucher.

Dean était très agité cette nuit-là. Son sommeil était très mouvementé, et il finit par se réveiller. Encore assommé par la dure nuit qu'il était en train de vivre, il se leva et s'installa au bord de la fenêtre pour observer le ciel. C'était un soir de nouvelle lune, avec un ciel sans lune. Il vit le réveil au bord de son lit afficher 00h00 et une terrible douleur lui serra le ventre. Il s'effondra et des cris s'échappèrent de sa gorge, sans qu'il ne puisse commander.

Sam qui était encore endormit jusque-là fût tiré de son sommeil par les hurlements de son grand frère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il accourra pour essayer de donner un peu de soutient à Dean qui était au sol, tordu par la douleur. Puis les cris cessèrent. Plus un son. Dean ouvrit les yeux et propulsa son frère contre le mur opposé de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaune ambre. Et ses canines avaient poussé à vue d'œil. On aurait dit un loup-garou. Avant que Sam n'ait le temps de réagir, Dean avait disparu, s'étant enfui par la fenêtre.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Dean savait exactement où il devait se rendre. Chez Lisbeth. Elle seule était capable de l'aider à comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à son visage. Ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus. Chaque détail de son corps parfait. Lisbeth était vraiment dans chaque pensée de Dean. En temps normal il s'en serait voulu d'avoir attaqué Sam, mais ce soir, rien n'avait d'importance. Il aurait même voulu faire ça beaucoup plus tôt. Il regrettait de ne pas s'être libéré de la présence de Sam dès l'instant où il avait retrouvé sa bien-aimée. Il voulait la revoir. La prendre dans ses bras. Passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Il pensait tellement à la revoir qu'il arriva en Virginie avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il se précipita à la porte et tambourina, s'impatientant de revoir Lisbeth.

Cette dernière sût qui se trouvait derrière la porte avant même de l'avoir ouverte. Un lien étrange unissait les deux jeunes amoureux. Ils seraient capables de se retrouver même s'ils devaient traverser le monde à la recherche de l'autre.

- Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu voudrais rester avec ton frère.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi…

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne peux plus rester loin de toi. Je ne peux que penser à toi, et ça me rend fou ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir besoin de quelqu'un autant que j'ai besoin de toi à cet instant.

- Ne reste pas là. Entre. Tu sais… J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis que tu es parti l'autre jour. Je pense que j'ai envie de te revoir. Que je n'ai surtout pas envie de te revoir partir. Promets-moi que tu vas rester.

- Je te le promets.

Puis il s'approcha et embrassa la jeune femme, si délicatement, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur de la briser. On pouvait sentir, qu'ils tenaient réellement l'un à l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean lui posa la question qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici.

- Tout à l'heure il s'est produit quelque chose de bizarre…

- Quoi donc ?

- On aurait dit… Une métamorphose ?

- Métamorphose ? Là je ne comprends pas.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis levé. Et j'ai senti une forte douleur dans le ventre. Et même si je ne me voyais pas, je pouvais me sentir changer. Mes dents se sont allongées. Mes ongles sont devenus des griffes. C'est normal ?

- Pour moi non. Mais pour les mâles oui. Ils se transforment chaque mois. A l'origine, c'était pour aller chasser pour la famille. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus d'actualité.

- Donc je vais continuer de me transformer comme ça ?

- Oui. Désolée.

Dean n'était vraiment pas ravi de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça. Se transformer en monstre tous les mois. C'est ce genre de monstres qu'il chasse avec son frère ! Et maintenant il en est un ! Il n'avait rien demandé ! Pourquoi il devait être un makan-bidule ? Lisbeth avait bien remarqué que Dean était un peu réticent par rapport à ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur lui-même. Elle posa sa main sur son visage, et ce dernier se détendit aussitôt, changeant entièrement l'attitude de Dean.

Ce n'est pas grave tant que ça me permet de rester près de toi pour l'éternité, déclara-t-il d'une voix on ne peut plus douce.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sam était sous le choc. Son frère venait de se transformer sous ses yeux. Et il l'avait attaqué. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Bien sûr Sam avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement récent de Dean, mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que ce changement était aussi important. Son frère avait _muté_ devant lui.

- Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu du bruit venant d'ici !

- Dean… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Il a juste… changé ? Juste sous mes yeux…

- Changé ?

- Un genre de loup-garou…

- Dean est un loup-garou ? Depuis quand ?

- Je l'ignore… J'aurais dû remarquer qu'il agissait bizarrement.

- Jamais t'aurais pu imaginer un truc pareil !

Bobby avait raison. Et Sam le savait très bien. Maintenant ils devaient trouver une solution. Sam ne se résoudrait jamais à tuer son propre frère. Plutôt mourir qu'être celui qui appuiera sur la gâchette. Il ne referait pas ce qui s'était produit avec Madison. Ca jamais.

Sam commença ses recherches immédiatement. Il cherchait une autre race de loup-garous, capable de se transformé sans pleine lune. Il cherchait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir le plus petit rapport avec ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais il ne trouvait rien. Les makanshas étaient, pour ainsi dire, inexistants.

* * *

Voilà fini le chapitre 6 =D

Mais je suis vraiment déçue j'ai reçu aucune review pour le chapitre précédent =( vous avez pas aimé ? Cette fois vraiment laissez-moi un petit message même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas terrible au moins je pourrais essayer de faire quelque chose de mieux pour le suivant


	8. Chapitre 7 : Maudits

**Chapitre 7 : Maudits**

Aujourd'hui ça faisait exactement deux semaines que Dean était devenu un makansha. Et trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il s'était transformé devant Sam. Il avait bien sûr encore du mal à accepter ce dernier point mais Lisbeth était ce qui comptait le plus. Elle lui permettait d'être heureux. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, n'avait-il pas le droit de vivre simplement avec la femme qu'il aime pour l'éternité ? Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait… Quelque chose dans cette situation n'était pas normal et il le savait. Il n'arrivait juste pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Ses journées étaient toujours bien remplies. Mais plus comme avant. Il ne chassait plus car il se sentait comme ces choses, ces créatures. Aujourd'hui, lui aussi pouvait être menacé par un chasseur. Mais à la fin de chaque journée, il se sentait vidé. Comme s'il n'était même plus capable de se tenir debout. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus tôt. Il avait l'impression de toujours être fatigué. Tout cela lui importait peu, quand Lisbeth était dans les parages, elle seule comptait pour lui.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sam avait passé plusieurs jours, marchant à la caféine, sans fermer l'œil une seule fois. Et cela avait porté ses fruits : il avait une piste pour Dean. Il avait trouvé un petit passage dans un très vieux livre mentionnant une race de demi-dieux : les makanshas.

- D'après ce bouquin, les makanshas viennent d'un adorateur du dieu makan, le dieu de la longévité. Aujourd'hui ils sont immortels. Et ce sont les femmes qui ont le pouvoir, enfin en quelque sorte. Les filles deviennent immortelles à leurs 20 ans et doivent accomplir un rituel tous les 50 ans pour leur permettre de continuer de vivre. Le rituel tourne autour d'un petit garçon qui sera lui aussi transformé, et qui, après la première mutation, mourra dans les sept jours.

- Et tu crois que Dean est un de ces trucs maintenant ? s'étonna Bobby.

- J'en suis presque sûr. Et si j'ai raison, on a quatre jours au maximum pour le trouver et trouver une solution pour le sortir de là. On doit soit empêcher Dean de mourir, soit carrément défaire la « malédiction », ou peu importe ce que c'est, qui l'a fait devenir un… makansha.

Et Sam savait exactement où trouver Dean. Chez Lisbeth. Il avait fait activer le GPS du téléphone de son grand frère pour pouvoir avoir l'adresse exacte, et il partit aussitôt, accompagné de Bobby. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois arrivés là-bas. Ils retrouvaient Dean et puis quoi ? Ils n'auraient peut-être pas l'occasion d'improviser. Ils devaient trouver la solution avant d'aller voir Dean.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ils s'étaient installés dans un motel près de la maison de Lisbeth, assez près pour pouvoir intervenir dès qu'ils le pourraient.

- Castiel ?

Sam pensait que l'ange aurait peut-être un moyen de sauver Dean. Mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit entendu. Il continuait de l'appeler, encore et encore. Espérant le voir apparaître à un moment.

- Sam. Bonjour. J'ai entendu tes nombreux appels. Et j'ai appris ce qui arrive à ton frère, Dean.

- Dis-moi que t'as quelque chose pour le sauver ! Je t'en prie dis-moi que ça existe…

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça se produire. Le dernier makansha que j'ai vu, et même les précédents, est mort une semaine après sa mutation de la nouvelle lune.

- Merde… On a trois jours pour trouver quelque chose ! Ça fait vraiment court…

- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup à t'offrir sur ce coup.

- Merci d'essayer quand même.

Après ça, l'ange s'envola, laissant Sam seul. Il retourna dans la chambre où Bobby était encore en train de fouiller tous les bouquins à sa disposition, toujours à la recherche d'annuler la malédiction des makanshas. A force de continuer ses recherches, Sam était épuisé. Il n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts et finit par s'endormir. Mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait la même chose. Il revoyait Dean. Ses yeux jaunes. Changé. Inhumain. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans les livres pouvant relier, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, les makanshas aux loups-garous. A son réveil, Sam repris les recherches. Encore une fois.

- J'ai une idée ! Enfin je crois… s'écria soudainement Sam.

- Explique.

- Et si on cherchait des informations sur des loups-garous à la place des makanshas ?

- Ça nous avancerait à quoi ?

- Ben quand Dean m'a attaqué, avant qu'on sache ce qu'il était vraiment, j'étais persuadé qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Il y a peut-être plus de points communs entre eux que le physique ?

- C'est toujours une piste, vu qu'on ne trouve rien sur les makanshas. Donc on cherche comment annuler la malédiction de la lycanthropie ?

- Je ne vois que ça maintenant.

Et ils débutèrent une nouvelle série de recherches. Qui semblait tout autant impossible à achever. Les heures passaient… Le soleil venait de se lever. Il ne restait que deux jours pour sauver Dean…

**XxXxXxX**

Lisbeth avait profité du sommeil de Dean pour sortir. Ce dernier était de plus en plus mal en point. La jeune femme marchait sans but. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner de la vue de son amant dans cet état. Et sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva devant un petit motel. Le parking y était quasiment vide. Mais elle reconnut sans difficulté UNE voiture. Une Chevrolet Impala noire. Sam était ici… Comment avait-il atterrit ici ? Il ne devait PAS être ici. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna chez elle, où Dean était toujours endormi.

- Dean ? Dean réveille-toi.

- Mmmh… Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il y a que ça fait bientôt 20h d'affilée que tu dors !

- Quoi ? Tant que ça ?

- Oui… C'est bizarre ce qui t'arrive…

- C'est rien t'inquiètes.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant doucement. Au fait, j'étais partie faire un tour tout à l'heure, et j'ai vu une voiture… J'aurais juré que c'était l'Impala. T'es venu avec ?

- Non j'ai piqué une voiture à Bobby. Je n'avais pas mes clés quand j'ai sauté par la fenêtre.

- Tu penses que ça peut être Sam ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Sauf que la raison de sa venue m'inquiète…

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea directement vers le motel. Malgré son immense fatigue, il devait voir Sam. Le trajet fût très long. Dean avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Sa tête tournait mais il ne renoncerait pas. Il était déjà devant le motel prêt à entrer dans la chambre que son frère avait prise. Il entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- Toc toc !

- Dean ! Euh… Hey ! On ne s'attendait pas à te voir ici.

- La surprise est partagée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Oh… Euh… Tu sais… La routine quoi.

- Vous êtes en chasse, hein. Lisbeth ? Ou moi ?

- Dean…

- Qui Sam !

- Personne. On veut te sauver !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé !

Et Dean s'attaqua à Sam. Il le frappait de toutes ses forces. Bobby, qui n'était pas intervenu jusque-là, assomma Dean par derrière. Ce dernier s'écroula, inconscient. Sam était bien amoché mais les blessures n'étaient que superficielles. La faiblesse de son frère lui avait permis d'atténuer plus ou moins les coups de celui-ci. Sam ne savait pas comment réagir à ça. Son propre frère l'avait attaqué. Sans Bobby, qui sait si Dean ce serait arrêté ? Mais ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant. Ils devaient trouver Lisbeth. Lui soutirer des informations pour sauver Dean de ce qu'elle lui avait infligé, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**XxXxXxXxX**

La maison de Lisbeth était on ne peut plus simple. Jardin, barrière blanche. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'un monstre habitait ici. Le quartier était très calme. Sam et Bobby entrèrent par la porte de derrière, aussi discrètement que possible et ils commencèrent à faire le tour de la maison, à la recherche de la propriétaire. Ils la trouvèrent tranquillement installée dans la pièce de vie.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas poli d'espionner les femmes.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire un seul mot de plus, Sam et Bobby s'emparèrent de la makansha et la ligotèrent. Tout cela s'était déroulé très vite. Bien sûr celle-ci se débattait, mais les deux hommes n'eurent aucun mal à la maîtriser.

- Je crois que tous les trois, on va avoir une petite conversation, déclara Sam sur un ton, presque sadique, qui fit frissonner Bobby.

* * *

Le chapitre 7 est fini ! La fin approche à très grands pas et s'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas si je finis mes chapitres aussi méchamment c'est juste que j'ai envie que vous lisiez la suite :p

Et des pitites reviews ? *yeux de cocker battu comme Sam ^^* Voilà je reviens très vite avec la suite =D


	9. Chapitre 8 : Compte à Rebours

**Chapitre 8 : Compte à rebours**

Quand Dean reprit ses esprits, il était seul. Sam et Bobby avaient dû partir depuis longtemps. Il devait les retrouver ! Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire à Lisbeth… Non. Ce n'était pas de la peur. C'était de la rage ! Il était en colère contre eux ! Cette rage… Il pouvait la ressentir jusque dans ses tripes… Ça faisait mal… Cette sensation lui tordait le ventre… Il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose comme ça… Quand il s'était transformé la première fois. La douleur était exactement la même. Ça recommençait… Il pouvait le sentir venir. Ses ongles commençaient déjà à se changer en griffes. Ses canines poussaient à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher et il était redevenu cette… chose. Cette créature qu'il était quand le makansha en lui décidait de revenir à la surface. Ce n'était rien… Quelques minutes et il redeviendrait lui-même. Et les minutes passaient… Et il ne se retransformait toujours pas. Tant pis… Il devait retourner auprès de sa belle. Elle avait besoin de son aide… Il pouvait le sentir.

**XxXxXxXxX**

L'attitude de Sam pouvait vraiment effrayer Bobby à cet instant. La fureur, à l'encontre de la femme, qu'il pouvait voir briller dans ses yeux… Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel de toute sa vie. Encore moins venant de Sam, au naturel si calme et posé. Ce qu'il voyait maintenant, c'était de la rage pure et dure. On pourrait presque croire qu'il s'amusait à torturer la belle Lisbeth. Il avait découvert que la lame en argent la brulait, et, depuis, il n'avait de cesse de lui faire de toute petite blessure douloureuse, mais certainement pas mortelle. Juste assez pour qu'elle finisse par lâcher tout ce qu'elle sait à propos de ce qui arrive à Dean. Mais elle s'entêtait à n'absolument rien dire.

- Dis-moi comment annuler ce que t'as fait à mon frère !

- Tu ne peux rien faire, répondit-elle en rigolant. C'est déjà trop tard !

- Trop tard ? Comment ça trop tard ? réagit Bobby.

- Vous avez tout accéléré ! Il doit avoir muté pour la seconde fois maintenant. Il ne s'en remettra pas. Son cœur flanchera avant midi.

Sam regarda sa montre, paniqué. Il était déjà plus de 8h30… Et ils n'avaient toujours aucun moyen de sauver Dean. Comment ils allaient pouvoir le sauver en moins de 4h alors qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé pendant des jours… Sam commençait à perdre espoir… Il allait perdre son frère. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir continuer sans son frère ? Après tout ce que Dean avait fait pour lui… Il était allé jusqu'à vendre son âme pour le sauver. Et maintenant quoi ? Il allait juste… baisser les bras ? Alors que Dean avait besoin de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Sam ! Attends ! Où tu vas ? s'écria Bobby.

- Trouver un moyen de sauver Dean ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'à partir de l'instant où elle dirait que Dean était condamné, j'allais abandonner ? Eh bien désolé de te décevoir mais il en est hors de question ! Je ne baisserais pas les bras même si tu me montres son cadavre !

- Sam…

- Non Bobby ! N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis ! Dean vivra ! Quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

- Tu vas la fermer et me laisser en placer une oui ?! Jamais je ne te dirais que tu dois abandonner Dean à son sort. Mais soit un peu réaliste… On va se battre jusqu'à la fin, bien sûr. On cherchera autant que le temps nous le permet. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudra se rendre à l'évidence. Les chances sont contre nous sur ce coup-là.

- Et quand il a vendu son âme pour moi ? Les chances étaient avec nous peut-être ?

- Tu as raison… On essaiera de sauver ton frère. Je te le promets.

- Moi je ne ferais pas qu'essayer.

Et Sam sortit de la pièce. Sa prochaine destination serait la bibliothèque. Il pourrait y faire toute les recherches dont il a besoin. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il continuait de chercher des informations sur les makanshas. Mais ils étaient introuvables. Il avait feuilleté tous les livres qui pourraient répondre à ce sujet. Il repartit donc sur sa seconde théorie : les loups-garous. Il trouverait toujours quelque chose sur eux, mais comment différencier le vrai du faux, ça c'était une autre question… Tout ce qu'il trouvait était plus insensé à chaque fois. Certains disaient qu'il fallait tuer le loup pour laisser vivre l'humain. D'autres disaient qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune solution. On pouvait encore trouver, et celle-là était la favorite de Sam, que la solution contre la lycanthropie serait attendre une transformation pour faire boire une sorte de potion magique à la personne concernée. Comment savoir laquelle de ces techniques était la bonne ? Si même l'une d'entre elles fonctionnait.

Cependant, une des nombreuse solutions qu'il trouva sorti du lot. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ça. Quand il était sur l'affaire des loups-garous, à San Francisco, avec Madison. Tuer le créateur du loup-garou qui doit être sauvé. Tuer Lisbeth ? Aucun souci. Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué si ? Il regarda sa montre en vitesse… Il était 10h47. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Mais plus vite il tuait Lisbeth, plus vite Dean serait sauvé. Sam y croyait vraiment. Il avait enfin retrouvé l'espoir de sauver son frère. Il arriva chez Lisbeth très vite.

- Bobby ! T'es là ?

- Ouais je la surveille depuis que t'es parti.

- J'ai trouvé Bobby !

- Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi la grande solution ?

- Tu te souviens quand on chassait des loups-garous à San Fracisco ? Ça devait être i ou 3 ans. Tu nous avais parlé d'une rumeur qui pourrait soi-disant contrer la lycanthropie. En tuant le loup qui a transformé l'autre, il redeviendrait humain. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné, mais cette légende doit bien venir de quelque part ! Et si cette légende ne concernait pas les loups-garous, mais les makanshas !

- Ce n'est pas bête… Tu penses que tuer la fille suffirait à sauver Dean ?

- Franchement c'est notre meilleur espoir.

Sam sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Lisbeth, toujours ligotée. Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour se débarrasser d'elle.

**XxXxXxXxX**

L'état de Dean était loin de s'arranger… Il empirait même à vue d'œil. Depuis qu'il avait subi sa deuxième mutation, il s'épuisait beaucoup plus vite. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne redevenait pas humain. Mais il était presque sûr que ça avait un rapport avec Lisbeth. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était en danger. Elle avait peur et besoin de son aide. La colère à l'encontre de ceux qui osaient toucher à sa Lisbeth était telle qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était déjà devant sa maison. Mais plus il avançait, plus ses forces le quittaient. Son esprit savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait jamais sur un combat contre Sam. Ou même Bobby. Mais il ne se contrôlait plus. Il y allait. Il fonçait droit sur Sam pour l'attaquer avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Lisbeth. Mais quand il entra il était déjà trop tard… Elle était en sang… Mais en vie ! C'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle était encore en vie. Dean se jeta sur Sam qui perdit l'équilibre, plus par surprise que par la force du coup. Sam réagit très vite et se défendit. Mettant Dean au tapis. Mais il voulait éviter de le frapper trop fort. Il avait peur d'aggraver encore les choses. Quand il voyait son frère comme ça… Le teint gris. Les cernes sous les yeux. A peine capable de se tenir sur ses jambes… Ça lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état. A chaque coup, Dean se retrouvait au sol. Mais il trouvait toujours la force de se relever et de relancer l'attaque. Jamais il ne laisserait Lisbeth entre les mains de son frère. Il la tuerait. Il en était sûr. Dean connaissait trop bien Sam pour pouvoir lui faire confiance. Mais il avait oublié un détail… Sam n'était pas seul.

- STOP !

C'était Bobby qui avait crié. Il avait surpris Dean, et Sam avait pu maîtriser son frère en le tenant par le cou. Bobby, lui, se tenait derrière Lisbeth, un couteau en argent tenu au-dessus de son cœur, près à la transpercer.

- Bobby ! Fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Bobby… Non… supplia Dean.

- Sam. Ça paraît trop simple, tu ne crois pas ?

- Fais-le Bobby ! C'est la seule solution.

Et Bobby enfonça le couteau dans le cœur de Lisbeth. Sam desserra l'étreinte qu'il gardait autour du cou de Dean, qui se jeta sur le corps sans vie de s_a_ makansha. Si quelqu'un lui en reparlait un jour, il le nierait, mais il pleurait. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était morte. Juste devant lui. Et il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher.

Sam et Bobby s'étaient un peu éloignés pour laisser un peu de temps seul à Dean. Quelque chose tournait néanmoins dans la tête de Sam. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Bobby… Pourquoi il ne redevient pas humain ?

En effet le corps de Dean avait toujours son aspect lupin. Quelque chose n'avait pas fonctionné. Pourtant Sam était sûr de lui quand il disait que tuer Lisbeth redonnerait à Dean sa vie humaine. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Dean n'était pas sauvé ? Qu'il mourrait quand midi sonnerait ?...

- Sam, appela Castiel.

- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai trouvé.

- Trouvé ? Mais trouvé quoi ?

- Comment sauver Dean. On a juste besoin de la makansha qui l'a transformé.

* * *

Je suis très méchante de finir un chapitre comme ça je sais ^^ mais si je l'arrêtais pas là... ben j'étais obligée d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Alors voilà comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Vous imaginez la fin comment ?

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.

Et j'attends vos reviews pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ;)

A très vite


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une Fin Douloureuse

_Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! =) _

_Je veux dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic et encore plus à ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit message._

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une fin douloureuse**

- Cass… C'est quoi ta solution ?

- La makansha doit mourir pour que Dean redevienne humain.

- C'est déjà fait. Elle est morte.

- Où as-tu trouvé le déroulement du rituel ?

- Quel rituel ?

- Celui que tu as accomplis avant de la tuer, voyant que Sam ne répondait pas, il ajouta, Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est ça ?

- C'était dans aucun livre…

- Parce que personne n'a eu à s'occuper de ce genre de cas avant.

Sam s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait ruiné tout espoir de sauver son frère. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas réfléchis. Et maintenant, le seul moyen permettant de voir son frère redevenir humain n'existait plus. Et il était 11h13. Sam allait voir son frère mourir sous ses yeux… Encore une fois… Mais il avait peur que cette fois il n'y ait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Il s'approcha discrètement de Dean, accablé par la mort de la femme qu'il aime, et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne voulait pas le déranger dans ce moment. Il resta là et n'entendit pas Castiel et Bobby qui discutaient, essayant, peut-être en vain, d'arranger tout ça.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Le cœur de Dean était brisé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour personne. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de repenser, de revoir, à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Ces larmes qui coulaient. De simples gouttes d'eau. Mais remplies d'amour et de tristesse. Il les voyait tomber sur le corps sans vie dans ses bras. Et… Il n'en revenait pas… Les larmes… bougeaient… Comment était-ce possible ? Elles se déplaçaient. Elles retraçaient les marques laissées par le couteau. Et… Les blessures se refermaient. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Non, c'était bien réel. Lisbeth revenait à la vie !

A peine eut-il le temps de voir Lisbeth ouvrir les yeux, que quelque chose d'autre se produisit. Il sentit un froid glacial lui traversait la colonne vertébrale. La tête lui tournait tout à coup. Puis le noir. Il perdit connaissance.

- DEAN !

Sam se précipita auprès de son frère, ne faisant pas attention à la revenante à peine quelques centimètres plus loin. Ce n'était pas possible. Dean ne pouvait pas le lâcher… Pas maintenant… C'était encore trop tôt. Il approcha doucement ses doigts du cou très pâle de son grand frère, dans l'espoir d'y sentir encore un pouls. Il y en avait encore un ! Dean était vivant. Mais le pouls qu'il sentait était très faible. Sam avait failli ne pas le remarquer.

Et comme il était maintenant rassuré à propos de Dean, plus ou moins, il remarqua Lisbeth, en pleine santé. Cette fois, il était perdu. Elle était morte il y a moins de 5 minutes ! Les morts de ressuscitaient pas aussi facilement… Il y a toujours quelque chose de cacher derrière. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur elle, la tenant au cou pour l'empêcher de se relever. Castiel et Bobby, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, arrivèrent en courant au secours du jeune chasseur.

- Comment peux-tu encore être en vie ?, demanda Sam d'une voix emplie d'une rage entièrement dirigée vers Lisbeth.

- J-j'en sais rien… C'est Dean qui a fait ça…

- Dean ? Comment il a fait ?

- J'avais jamais vu ça avant. Mais j'en avais entendu parler. Le lien entre nous, il n'y a rien de plus fort. Quand vous m'avez tuée, c'est son chagrin qui m'a sauvée. Enfin selon la légende c'est possible.

- Bobby, surveille-la, ordonna Sam en se relevant. Castiel, tu viens avec moi.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, pour pouvoir parler.

- Maintenant, dis-moi. C'est quoi ce rituel dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure.

- C'est un de mes frères qui m'en a informé. Il était sur Terre quand Makan a créé la malédiction. Cette partie de la légende n'a pas été retenue au fil des siècles. Le fait est, que, si on veut sauver Dean, on doit se dépêcher. La liste des ingrédients n'est pas très longue mais difficile, et le temps joue contre nous.

- De quoi tu as besoin ?

- Rien qui soit ici. Je vais faire des sauts un peu partout pour récupérer ce qu'il nous faut, et toi, fait en sorte que Lisbeth reste le plus proche possible de Dean. Il vit en quelque sorte à travers elle.

- Euh… d'accord. Fais vite.

Et Castiel disparut. Sam rattacha Lisbeth et plaça Dean tout près d'elle, comme l'ange lui avait conseillé.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Castiel s'inquiétait réellement pour son ami. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires au rituel. La liste était compliquée et se répartissait sur l'ensemble du globe Castiel pensait qu'elle était autant difficile pour rendre quasi impossible l'annulation de la malédiction. Mais après tout il était un ange, il serait capable de trouver quelques objets. En ce moment, il était au Mexique pour ramener une herbe qui poussait uniquement au pied de la pyramide de Chichen Itza. Il ramassa la plante, et disparut pour aller en Chine. Il cherchait une fleur appelée fleur d'osmanthe. Il devait la prendre fraichement cueillie. En février ? Comment allait-il pouvoir trouver une fleur à cette période de l'année ? Il n'en trouverait pas. Il le savait. On ne trouvait pas ce genre de chose en hiver. Il se téléporta alors dans une boutique qui vendait des plantes aromatiques. Il trouva celle qui l'intéressait et disparut à nouveau, priant que cette fleur jouerait son rôle dans le rituel.

Quand il réapparut à nouveau, il se trouvait en France. Et ce qu'il cherchait, comme par hasard, était très rare. C'était une pierre, un quartz rose pour être précis. Dans sa forme brute, donc la plus pure. Celle qu'il cherchait datait de l'époque où Makan était encore adorait par les peuples. Il la trouverait probablement dans un musée. Castiel se laissait guider par son instinct pour savoir où chercher la pierre. Le musée où il se trouva lui permit de récupérer l'objet de sa quête assez facilement. Il avait maintenant tout ce dont il avait besoin à deux éléments près, mais il les trouverait aux Etats-Unis. Il disparut donc une dernière fois pour rejoindre Sam, Bobby et Dean.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Depuis que Castiel était parti, Sam n'arrêtait plus de regarder sa montre. Il avait littéralement vu les minutes passer. 11h25. 11h30. Toujours rien… 11h35. Bobby pouvait voir la panique monter en Sam. L'ange réapparut enfin devant eux. Le jeune chasseur ne supportait plus l'attente et ressenti un grand soulagement quand il vit son ami apparaitre par magie. Il ne restait plus que 17 minutes avant que tout ça ne soit terminé.

- Castiel ! Oh putain mec ça fait plaisir de te revoir… Ça veut dire que tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

- A un ou deux détails près. Mais ça va aller. Le sort requiert certaines préparations, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour trop longtemps.

Castiel alla prendre un récipient dans la cuisine pour pouvoir préparer le rituel dans les règles. Il retourna dans la pièce de vie, et s'approcha de Sam.

- Il faut partir, dit l'ange doucement.

- Partir ? Mais partir où ? On ne peut pas laisser Dean !

- Non il vient avec nous. On part dans le nord-ouest de la Chine.

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé plus près ?

- Sam ! Ecoutes-moi ! C'est pour le rituel, il doit être réalisé à des heures précises et terminé juste avant minuit. Et la Chine, l'endroit où je nous emmène à exactement 12h de décalage horaire avec notre position actuelle.

Castiel posa doucement deux doigts sur les fronts de Bobby et Sam pour les envoyer à l'autre bout du monde. Il s'approcha ensuite de Dean qui était dans les bras de Lisbeth et ils disparurent tous les trois. L'ange informa Sam qu'ici il était 23h47 et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher. Il prit tout d'abord le quartz rose, qu'il réduisit en poussière. Il fit de même avec les fleurs d'osmanthe. Et il rajouta l'herbe prise au pied de la pyramide Chichen Itza. Il utilisa ensuite le mélange pour créer un cercle autour du couple de makanshas. Il demanda ensuite à Sam de s'éloigner légèrement et il commença à attendre. Il fallait attendre le bon moment pour commencer le rituel. Bien sûr il savait à quel point cela était dangereux mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, c'était une des règles à suivre.

23h50. Castiel commença à psalmodier dans une langue inconnue des chasseurs présents. C'était Makan lui-même qui avait écrit ce rituel, la langue utilisée à cette époque était morte depuis longtemps. Il arrêta sa récitation et demanda à Sam de se rapprocher à présent. Il lui prit le couteau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et lui entailla la main. Castiel fit couler une petite quantité de sang dans le bocal qu'il avait récupéré chez Lisbeth. Il s'approcha ensuite de la jeune femme et lui infligea le même sort qu'à Sam, et il mélangea les deux sangs.

- Le rituel va permettre Dean de remplacer le sang de makansha, par du sang humain. C'est pour ça que Makan fait boire le sang des deux espèces à celui qui veut se retransformer, expliqua Castiel voyant la surprise sur le visage de Sam.

23h55. Castiel versa le mélange de sang dans la bouche de Dean et recommença la récitation du sort. Sam n'arrêtait plus de regarder sa montre. L'attente était intenable. Il voyait les secondes n'égrener.

23h56. Dean ne reprenait toujours ni conscience, ni forme humaine. Est-ce que le sort avait fonctionné ? Castiel n'avait dit à personne ce qui lui tournait dans la tête. Le rituel requérait une fleur fraichement cueillie et il avait incapable d'en trouver une. Et si Dean ne pouvait redevenir lui-même ? Et s'il en mourrait ? A cause de ce simple ingrédient… Le sort pouvait très bien de pas fonctionner.

23h58. Il ne se passait toujours rien. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient sur les nerfs. Ils ne supportaient plus d'attendre de voir quelque chose se produire. Et la tension ne cessait de monter.

23h59. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Dean. Ils attendaient le moment fatidique de quand tout serait terminé. Sam faisait passer ses yeux de sa montre à son frère. Puis les laissa fixés sur sa montre. Il décomptait les secondes à présent. 30 secondes avant minuit.

20 secondes.

15 secondes…

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2… 1…

Minuit était là… Et toujours rien ne s'était produit. Sam commença à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se rapprocha de Dean et le prit dans ses bras. Personne autour de lui n'osait dire mot. Ils avaient peur de dire quelque chose de déplacer. Et ils étaient également bouleversés, leur ami venait de mourir devant eux.

Tout à coup, le silence fût rompu et Lisbeth se mit à hurler de douleur. Personne ne l'avait vu venir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? La scène devant laquelle tous se sentaient impuissants était impressionnante et atroce en même temps. Lisbeth criait, elle souffrait vraiment. On aurait dit qu'elle… Qu'elle vieillissait à vue d'œil. Elle perdait son souffle. Non. En fait, quelque chose lui bloquait la respiration. Puis ils virent ce qui se produisait réellement. Elle s'étouffait avec son propre sang… Et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Des larmes rouges. Et le silence à nouveau. Un silence oppressant, terrifiant.

Là, juste à quelque centimètres, se trouvait le cadavre de Lisbeth. Si aucun d'eux n'avait vu ce qui était arrivé, jamais ils n'auraient pu savoir qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Elle, qui était si jeune, venait de mourir âgée. Le visage couvert du sang qui avait coulé de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

- S-saaam….

La voix qui avait parlait été si faible, que le moindre bruit l'aurait recouverte. C'était Dean. Sam réagit au quart de tour. Il appelait son frère. Il faisait tout pour le faire réagir une nouvelle fois. Il commençait maintenant à se demander s'il n'avait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait entendu… Il était sur le point de se relever quand tout à coup Dean ouvrit les yeux. Ces derniers avaient perdu la couleur ambre du makansha et avaient retrouvé leur vert habituel. Sam ne réfléchit pas un instant et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait enfin retrouvé son frère !

Dean semblait en pleine forme. Personne n'aurait cru celui qui dirait qu'à peine quelques minutes auparavant il était mort. Il commença à se lever comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Bien sûr Sam était contre mais il ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis son frère une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose. Puis il baissa les yeux. Et il découvrit le corps sans vie de Lisbeth.

- Dean…, commença Sam, je suis désolé. On n'a pas réussi à la sauver. On ne sait même pas comment elle est morte.

- Mais… Qui est-ce ?

- C'était Lisbeth.

- Attends… Lisbeth ? Genre la nounou de quand on était gamins ? La vache elle a pris un sacré coup de vieux.

- T'as pas de souvenirs plus récents que ça ?

- Ben je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis. Comment je pourrais me souvenir d'autre chose ?

- C'est bizarre… Cass ? C'est normal ce qui se passe ?

- Quoi ? Mais Sam qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? s'impatienta Dean.

- Dean, quand t'as été enlevé t'étais avec elle. Et t'as passé des jours avec elle quand ta transformation a commencé.

- Je ne te suis pas là…

Alors Sam commença le récit de tous les évènements récents en commençant par l'enlèvement en Virginie et en terminant par la mort de Lisbeth à l'autre bout du monde. Dean jouait les ignorants, mais, en réalité, il se souvenait d'absolument tout. Pendant l'histoire de Sam, les images défilaient dans sa tête, de chaque instant. Il se souvenait également de ses sentiments pour elle. Ils étaient comme… muets à présent. Quand il était makansha, tout ce qui comptait c'était elle. Maintenant que tout était comme avant, ce n'était plus important. Cet amour avait-il au moins été réel ? Il n'en était pas sûr… La mort de Lisbeth le touchait mais comme n'importe quelle autre mort. Et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, réel ou non, avait laissé une trace… Qu'il ne laisserait jamais voir à personne même pas son frère.

Il était néanmoins sûr d'une chose : il avait réellement aimé la jeune femme, mais cet amour était un amour forcé. La créature en lui lui dictait le comportement à suivre… Et il était content que tout ça soit terminé. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son Sammy de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Même s'il continuait de penser que c'était à lui de sauver la vie de son petit frère, ce serait toujours son job…

* * *

_Cette fic est officiellement terminée ! Alors encore un grand merci et j'espère que ça vous a plu :) Moi en tout cas je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Et peut-être qu'il y aura le début d'une nouvelle fic d'ici la fin de l'été_


End file.
